


Photo Album

by Colonel_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Moriarty/pseuds/Colonel_Moriarty
Summary: The things Jim and Seb do on lazy Saturday Afternoons.And yes, in this version they are married with kids...err I mean a wolfhound.





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Jim).



Sebastian liked them. 

Those lazy Saturday afternoons. When Jim would finally come to rest after a busy week. Well to rest was not exactly true as the man was never fully resting, his mind always kept busy, mulling over something. 

But here with both draped over the couch and Jim draped halfway over the sniper, it was as relaxing as it could possibly be. Salus was laying in her doggie bed, chewing on some squeaky toy she had been given by Sebastian. Though after the first time use and one hour of relentless squeaking, the squeaky bit had been removed. She still loved it all the same.  
Something was running on the telly in front of them but Sebastian didn't really pay attention to the show. Instead his focus was on Jim and the way his expression shifted and changed depending on what was happening on screen. It didn't take a long time until Jim finally noticed and spoke up. 

“What are you staring at, Sebastian?” 

The sniper shrugged. 

“You?” he offered with a light grin. 

“I can see that. But what exactly is it about my face that you can't take your eyes off of me? I know I'm super sexy but still... You'll rub the sexy off of me if you keep staring.” 

Sebastian just snorted at that ridiculous idea. 

“Mmh... I guess I just like the look of it. I mean...those lips are pretty nice. Kissable too.” 

Jim arched a brow then rolled his eyes. 

“If you wanted me to kiss you, you should just have said it.” 

“Sure, but where's the fun in that? Also I like to take a mental image of your face at times. So I don't forget how it looks since we have so many terrible vacation photos that do not do it justice at all.” 

Jim blinked at these words then shook his head. 

“What are you talking about? I'm flawless on every photo ever taken of me.” 

“You sure about that?” 

“110% certain.” 

“Oh-ho. What do I get if I prove you wrong?” 

“That kiss you're hankering for?”

Sebastian laughed again. 

“Fair enough. One moment.” 

Pushing Jim off of his body he slipped away which the other man used to flop onto the couch fully, face first. Just to sit back up and grimace. 

“He didn't just fart into the pillows. I swear the things I have to suffer through.” 

It didn't take long for Sebastian to return, a thick photo album under his arm. Plopping back down he was smacked in the chest. As he protested such treatment he was told to never ever dare to fart around Jim ever again or the man would have his one remaining nipple surgically removed and transplanted onto Moran's forehead. With that threat thrown out there, Jim settled back against Sebastian. 

“Okay now show me these not so perfect photos.” 

“Of course. Here we go.” 

Sebastian opened the album to the first page. There were four photos. One showed Jim red as a lobster from having been sunburned. The second was of him giving unwanted offerings to Poseidon, obviously on a boat and the third and fourth where parts of Jim's face. An obviously very very drunk Jim. 

“What...where... When... How did you get these photos?” 

Jim was suddenly all flustered and once the shock waned he knew when these had been taken. 

“Oh, all of these are from our vacation in Italy.” 

Sebastian was very obviously enjoying this as he turned to the next page. 

There was a photo of Jim struggling with a pack of Natto, him singing Karaoke in a schoolgirl uniform, the third of him falling down the stage so only his legs were visible and a fourth of Jim's very bare arse getting out of a pool of water to chase something. With a groan the consulting criminal dragged a hand down his face. 

“Let me guess... Japan?” 

Sebastian nodded to that, grin still ear to ear. 

“You took them all on purpose!” Jim the claimed to which he only got another shrug. 

“What if I did?” 

“Why wouldn't you delete such terribly unflattering photos of me?” 

“What do you mean? They're all perfect. Perfect pictures of my perfect husband.” 

Jim cleared his throat at that then administered another smack to Moran's chest. 

“You're the worst. Also- you lost the bet so no kisses.”

“What? But you said they were terrible!” 

“Yes, but YOU said they were perfect and since you're my husband and wouldn't lie to me, they are therefore perfect. So... no kisses for you, 'Bastian...” 

Sebastian looked first surprised then he sighed deeply.

“Damn it... Me and my big mouth.” 

“Indeed.” Jim chuckled then leaned up to kiss him. 

Once more confused Sebastian didn't kiss him back and just ended up staring at him. 

“Wait...why are you kissing me? I lost the bet?” 

“You did. But I can always kiss my husband. I don't need a reason for it, right?” 

“Mmh... I guess that's true...” Sebastian leaned closer to steal a kiss back just to have Jim's hand block him. 

“And...if anybody ever sees any of these photos... You know what will happen to your nipple.” 

Before Sebastian could protest to that he was silenced with another kiss, the photo album slipping from his hand. 

What followed the kiss would definitely never become part of any photo albums...


End file.
